Call me by my name
by XxwhitesilverfangxX
Summary: first sengoku Basara story... . Be nice... Basically battle with Oda, Yukimura hurt and Sasuke does his best to save him


**Sengoku Basara:**

**Call me by my name:**

**This will be a oneshot . Yukimura x Sasuke. **

**Summary: The allied forces meet Oda in battle once more, the Allies close to victory, however evil pulls a nasty trick that will shake peoples' worlds.**

**Au: Also I started writing this after around 8 episodes . and now i've watched the whole first season. But I can't be asked to change it, because I like this idea =] xx**

The vast battlefield was going to the resting place of many warriors, its green, lush grass tainted with the blood of many men. This was a battle of Good vs Evil, dark vs light. The Allied forces against the terrying army of Oda, Nobunaga.

The Allied forces consisted of, Takeda Shingen also known as the Tiger of Kai. The God of war, Uesugi Kenshin. And the One eyed dragon, Date, Masamune. The three Lords lead their powerful armies, overwhelming the forces of the cursed army.

Nearing the mountain, on which the "Devil King" stood, red energy erupted from the chaos, lighting up the sky with warrior spirit. This youthful energy was dispersing from the none other Sanada, Yukimura "Young Cub of Kai" the firey brunette twirled gracefully amongst his enemies as he swung he dual spears, his red armour flashing in the sun light.

His red light was soon dancing amongst another flare of energy, this time an electric blue light, in shape of a powerful dragon. The beast swooshed down, its jaws open wide to bare down on its prey as it crashed into the ground. As the blue embers dwindled away, in place of the dragon was the Date clan leader, Masamune, the blue cladded warrior struck down his foes with his six katanas'.

The two rivals stared each other down, respect for the others fighting spirit in their smiles. Lightning and thunder boomed from the mountain, catching the two warriors attention. The sky lit up from the white forks of ligthning, illuminating the wicked figure of Nobunaga. His dark, menacing gaze fixated on the two potential threats.

Yukimura gritted his teeth, ready to charge straight up the mountain face. But it was made impossible by the mindless army of the devil, as more and more men charged for him.

"MASTER!" A voice cried over the sounds of battle, a dark shape skitted across the field, taking down many as it blurred past.

"Sasuke!" Yukimura cried out with joy as his green camouflaged ninja friend appeared by his side. The light haired ninja gave a affirmative, cocky smile, before releasing his twin shuriken.

"Didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun now" Sasuke smirked. Yukimura just laughed, he felt more confident now knowing he had someone to watch his vulnerable back. So he gave a battle cry as he leapt up into the air, twirling his spears above his head before coming down with so much force it blew a huge chunk out of the ground.

"Always going to the extreme" Sasuke chuckled as the smoke cleared, leaving nothing but bodies strewn about a hundred foot away from the initial attack. A spark of blue caught Sasuke by surprise as he spun round to see Date using his six dragon claws, totally eliminating his opponents.

"Pft... Theres' another show off" Sasuke muttered, he shrugged his shoulders, raising his hands in the air to catch his shuriken.

...

From the mountain ridge Nobunaga watched with distaste in his dark eyes.

"My Lord, Husband" Nouhime started.

"What?" Nobanaga growled out.

"The Allied forces struck us when we were weak, if we don't retreat now, we won't have an army to command" she stated, watching as their numbers quickly fell. The Devil King growled in annoyance.

"Would you like me to handle the two spirited ones?" The sly, white haired monster of a man, Akechi, slurred. The evil Lord snarled, he raised a hand towards the greying sky, thunder rolling amidst the clouds. As if by his will, a bolt of lightning danced down from the sky, striking the Earth at the bottom of the mountain, creating a bright, white light, that blinded everyone on the field.

"Gyah!" The cries of men echoed over the silencing light. The light faded away, leaving behind hundreds of dazed men scattered on the ground.

Date and his right eye man Kojuuro, were first to recover, wiping at their eyes to rid themselves of the black dots that blurred their vision.

"Sly Bastard" Date hissed, blinking his good eye a few times before his vision was clear. Kenshin and Takeda staggered to their feet, each cursing delicately.

"Another cheap trick" Takeda grumbled.

"Takeda..." Kenshin spoke, staring off towards the mountain. Takeda was confused, but followed the God of wars' gaze.

"No..." He gasped.

"That sneaky, evil, bastard... Just wait, I'll show him..." Sasuke grumbled and groaned. He sat up to see the two Date clan members standing gazing up in horror.

"What is going on..." Sasuke began, as he turned to look behind him. What he saw, would be classed as his worse nightmare.

In the tight grasp of the Devil King, Yukimura was dangling over the ridge off a mountain ledge, gasping for breath. Nobunaga had his left hand tightly wrapped round the young warriors neck. Yukimura released his hold on his beloved spears, letting them fall down the face of the mountain, so he could grasp onto the hand that held him, trying to pull the fingers away.

"MASTER!" Sasuke cried, now fully standing.

"Sa...Sasuk...e" Yukimura choked out, his vision darkening with every second. He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness, but he had to stay awake. He just had to.

The Ninja was frozen to the spot, his muscles not responding to his mind that screamed for him to move.

"This is a warning to all those who try to defy me" Nobunagas' voice boomed over the battlefield. And to everyones' horror, he pulled out his lethal, sawed off shotgun. Yukimura whimpered when he felt the cold, harsh metal pressed against his back. He wasn't going to beg for his life to be spared, he was a warrior of Kai, but deep down he wanted to live, continue serving Takeda, continue being rivals with Date and continue being... His eyes drifted down to his friend, his heart almost broke at the sight of his frightened ninja. He wanted to continue to be with his best friend, continue to love him.

Yukimura could just imagine the evil smirk the Devil bastard had on his face, he could feel the blood lust. He stilled when he heard the distinct sound of a trigger...

BANG!

"YUKIMURA!" Sasuke bellowed at the top of his lungs. Time seemed to cruelly slow down. Yukimura could no longer feel anything, he couldn't even feel his hands slipping from the vice like grip that held him. The devil released his hold, allowing Yukimura to fall forwards. He didn't fall far, landing on the next ledge down, right at the feet of Aekichi, who merely licked his pale lips at the sight of the blood that oozed from the gaping hole now in Yukimuras' back.

Everyone below was frozen with shock, Date had almost dropped his six blades, his mouth wide with disbelief. The two Generals' were also speechless, Takeda not being one to cry, released a few, rare tears. Kenshin simply turned his head away, praying for the boy.

The worst though, was Sasuke, who was now kneeling on the ground, hot tears streaming down his face.

"No... It can't be true... Yuki..." Sasuke shook his head, then punched the ground repeatedly, his tears wetting the dirt below.

"NNNOOOOO!" He screamed to the heavens. The monkey ninja then slumped down to the ground again, clawing at the dirt.

"I'm going to kill you for what you have done" Sasuke snarled, then picking up his discarded shuriken, he began to stand, his eyes shadowed by his hair and face guard.

"I'll Kill you all!" With ignition he threw his shuriken, striking down a couple of men. Feeling the vengeful spirit, Date began to unleash his own power, Koujurro switly behind. The two swordsman were fierce and wild with their attacks, using combinations of complicated stragedy to take down at least ten men at a time.

Takeda was releasing his own power, the Tiger of Kai roared, lifting his heavy and powerful axe, he brought it down time and time again, leaving large craters of disturbed Earth in his wake.

Kenshin used his God like speed to end his foes, not wasting any time.

Nouhime gasped, their army was falling right in front of them. She gave a cautious glance to her husband, who in all right looked perplexed. His plan to destroy the courage of the Eastern forces failed, as all it seemed to do was ignite the internal flame of the Allies courage. Without saying a word, Nobunaga turned, his cape flailing behind him as it caught in the turbulent winds. Nouhime followed, and soon the two had vanished. And with another strike of lightning upon the battle ground, the Oda army vanished aswell.

All that remained was the snake like, evil man Aekichi. His vile, purple lips curled into a twisted smile. His slanted eyes wide.

Sasuke stood at the foot of the mountain, his feline, amber eyes sharp and full of the promise of death. Date and Koujuuro stood a few yards behind, their swords raised and ready. Takeda and Kenshin still stood on the other side of the field, but they could easily reach the mountain with no trouble. They all stood there, glaring up at the cruel, monsterous man. Aekichi just simply cackled his disturbed laugh, with blood lust in his eyes.

"I congratulate you for defeating Odas' army, I'm quite impressed." The white haired snake hissed, he licked his lips again, and action that made even Date shudder with disgust.

"However... I wouldn't get my hopes up... Nobunaga will return to strike down upon you bugs... But for your achievement today..." Aekchi used his scythe to crudely lift Yukimura by his jackets' collar. He raised the boys' body high above him, then brought the samurai face close to his own.

"What a handsome boy... " a slimey, purple tongue peeked through Aekichis' lips, to lick at the trickle of blood that escaped from Yukimuras' mouth.

"oooh delicio ugh!" Aekichi had to side step, narrowingly missing the barrage of kunai. He snarled down at the one responsible, and froze for a few moments. Sasuke was giving off an aura, green and firey with the intent to kill.

"Touch him again, and I'll kill you" Sasuke growled, the usually calm Ninja was now at his limit, his emotions taking hold. Aekichi gave an awkward smile, followed by an uneasy laugh.

"Ooh, how interesting... However I have no time to mess with the likes of a monkey like you... So here's your prize!" And with not much effort, he launched Yukimura over the edge. The red cladded samurai fell, not making a sound, unaware of his deadly situation.

"YUKIMURA!" Sasuke cried out, then with his Ninja skill, shunpoed to catch his master in mid fall, carrying him bridal style away from the evil man. The two landed, surprisingly lightly.

"Master... Please...master wake up..." Sasuke begged as he shook the brunette. The cruel laughter of the evil white haired fiend, made Sasuke turn his heated gaze. The Ninja gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing.

"As much as I would love to stop and play longer, I must return..." And with that, he had vanished with the rolling mist. Dark clouds began to completley smother the sky, the sound of rolling thunder filling the air.

"SASUKE!" Takeda bellowed, the Ninja turned with a start.

"Get Yukimura back to Kai to get treated!" The Tiger cried. Sasuke had already shunpoed, taking the samurai with him. Leaving the armies on the battlefield.

Dante and Koujuuro stared off after the Ninja, concern written on their faces.

"Let's hope that Ninja can get him back in time" Koujuuro commented. He gasped when his Lord turned and mounted his steed.

"My Lord, what are you doing?" the older man questioned. Dante just looked down at his right eye.

"Koujuuro, I want you to gather the men and bring them to Kai to rest." Dante simply ordered.

"And you My Lord?" Though the elder man knew what the answer might be.

"I'm going to follow them, something doesn't feel right to me... HYAH!" And with a sharp kick, the horse reared into life. Takeda and Kenshin watched as Dante galloped across the field, leaving his men behind. Kenshin sensing the Dragons' motives, raised his hand. A second later a blur appeared behind him, only to be his beautiful blade, Kasuga. The Blonde ninja kneeled behind her master, waiting for her orders.

"My Lord what is it you ask of me?" She questioned, keeping her head down.

"I need you to follow Sasuke and Masamune" was the simple order, but it puzzled the blonde girl.

"My Lord?"

"I have a suspicion that Sasukes' journey to Kai will not go uninterupted. Masamune must feel the same. So I entrust this task to you, ensure that Sasuke gets Sanada back to Kai safely" Kenshin commanded. Kasuga left without a word, hearing the concern in her masters' voice only gave her more determination to get her job down.

Deeper into the woods, Sasuke leapt from branch to branch, shunpoing every now and again. He clutched his master to his chest tightly. He had to keep going. He glanced down to look at Yukimuras' face, his master looked so pale, so in pain. Yukimura whimpered, the continuous leaping jarring his body. Sasuke looked further down, at his own uniform and winced in despair as he saw his usual camouflage green shirt, darken with the crimson blood of his master. The blood was flowing from the gaping hole in Yukimuras' stomach, trickling across his abdomen and down his sides, even more blood flowed from the entry wound in his back, splattering the branches, leaving a trail.

"He's losing too much blood" Sasuke scolded himself, so after leaping a couple more branches, he slowed down, then settled upon a fairly thick branch. He sat his young Master against the trunk of the tree, Yukimura gasped back into life, panting hard, laboured breaths.

"Master?" Sasuke perked up, at least his master was conscious now.

"Sas...uke" Yukimura breathed out, he opened his eyes a little, seeing his Ninja kneeling before him, with concern all over his face.

"Master, you mustn't speak, you need to rest" Sasuke stated, he began to search for anything that could be used to bind the wound.

"Sasuke... Are you alright?" Yukimuras' question shocked the ninja, though really Sasuke sort of expected this. His master always put others before himself.

"I'm fine, it's you who has a huge whole in your stomach." Sasuke replied, sighing when he could find nothing.

"I'm glad... H-how's everyone else? D-did we win?" Yuimura choked out.

"Everyone else is fine... Oda vanished... But the concern now is you Master"

"Sasuke... I need to ask you something..." Yukimura looked almost determined, if it weren't for the strained look on his face.

"What is it Master?" Sasuke asked.

"I wish... you'd call me by my name... We've always been close friends... it made me so happy... When you called my name... So pl-please, can you say my name?" Sasuke was shocked by this, it was against his training to call his Master by his name. Even though, on rare occasions he would do so, but only if it was in need of great danger. But seeing that look in the dark haired males eyes, seeing the pain and suffering... Sasuke sighed.

"Sure, Yukimura" the samurai smiled happily.

"Heh... That's better, I also have something else to say, because this may be my last chance"

"Don't speak like that Ma... Yukimura" The ninja corrected himself. Yukimura smiled, happy that his ninja was trying his best.

"I've always admired you Sasuke, how you fight, how you're so calm and won't let anything rile you up. You're couragous and loyal, and you can put up with me, hehe..." Yuki trailed off, hacking up coughs that racked his body.

"You need to stop talking, you must rest." Sasuke almost yelled.

"No... I need to say this...What I'm trying to say is... I love you, Sasuke" The ninja gasped, his feline eyes widening.

"Yukimura..." Sasuke was stumped as to what to say in response, he too loved the young samurai before him. But it was frowned up, such a relationship... Even more so being both male. But he felt happy that his master felt the same way.

"This isn't like you, you've been talking to that Keiji again" Sasuke mustered a small smile.

"Heh... A little yes, I admit I was... Unsettled... Thought he was spouting of shameful musings again... But I .. Realise now..." Yukimuras' breathing became ragged, shallow pants of air barely escaping from his lungs.

"Sasuke..." The ninjas' head snapped up, Yukimura looked weak, and getting more weaker with every passing second. Sasuke began to panic, and in haste scooped up his master in his arms, and shunpoed as fast as he could through the forest. It wasn't long until Sasuke could sense someone following them.

"Damn it" Sasuke cussed, he couldn't afford a confrontation now, not when his friends life hung in the balance. He leapt from branch to branch, he daren't look back, but he knew, someone was closing in. A blur of black darted in front of him, causing Sasuke to come to a halt. Standing, arrogantly before him, were three black cladded ninjas', their faces covered in black mesh.

"We can't let you go any further" The middle of the trio stated, holding up a kunai.

"I don't have time to waste with you" Sasuke growled. The three ninja threw their kunais' and shuriken at the unarmed ninja, Sasukes' only option was to leap down. He landed heavily on the dirt below. But before he could run off anywhere, he was quickly surrounded by the three once more.

"Keh, you guys are annoying" Sasuke hissed, he was trying to keep his cool, but deep down in his mind, he was panicking. There was no time, Yukimura was dying.

"Let us end your suffering..." The ninja sneered, and with no signal at all, the three pounced once more. Sasuke had no time to react, so he crouched down, protecting his masters' body. Sounds of hooves could be heard, and blades scraping blades, then cries of agony, and then... Silence. Sasuke opened his eyes, lifted his head and peered around him. The three Ninja now laid dead, their torsos' bearing six diagonal lines of blood.

"Get a move on monkey boy" Sasuke turned to see Masamune upon his steed.

"You... saved us" the ninja was shocked.

"Damn straight... Now get going, there are more coming" Masamune warned. And so Sasuke was off again, up in the trees.

"Better make it" Masamune smirked, he rested his swords by his side and waited.

Sasuke was in pain, his body couldn't cope with the speed he was going, his muscles begging him to stop. But he couldn't, Masumune was right, there were more enemies after them, and closing in fast.

"There must be six at least..." Sasuke gritted out. He knew that he couldn't take them on. Maybe if he were on his own yes, but with Yukimura in the state he's in, then no. Sasuke narrowly missed kunai to the back of the head, they were closer then he fought. And were more desperate to finish the job.

"Get down!" a female voice cried, Sasuke did just that, leaping down a couple of branches. There was a huge explosion, rattling the tree the two were nestled in.

"What the hell..." Sasuke growled as he lifted off some branches that had fallen.

"Sasuke are you alright?" The ninja looked up, Kasuga stood above them, kunai knives in hand.

"Yes, now that you've arrived." Sasuke felt truly relieved.

"Don't thank me yet... Get Sanada back to Kai." Sasuke nodded and vanished. Kasuga smiled to herself, proud that she had fufilled her masters' orders. She glared into the shadows, sighing in annoyance as she saw more approaching.

"You'll have to get through me first, boys"

Sasuke was nearing his limit now, he panted heavily, but still forced himself to run. He no longer felt the presence of enemies, but that did not mean he could slow down. Yukimura was pale, deathly pale.

"Please hang on... Yukimura..."

Sasuke cried out as a throwing needle embedded itself into his thigh, he hissed at the pain, but he continued to run.

"Where are they all coming from?" Sasuke grunted. Sensing that two were behind, Sasuke gathered Yukimura as best as he could in one arm, then with his free hand, dived into his pouch to pull out a couple of Kunai knives. He jumped into the air, spinning in mid flight casting the two kunais' into the ninjas' chests. He didn't stop, but he could hear the grunts of the two falling to their deaths.

"I'm near Kai now, I should see the wall at any moment" Sasuke encouraged himself, he was now limping, barely able to put any weight onto his right leg. He gave an anguished cry when three more needles pierced through his muscle of his thighs. He succumbed to the pain, kneeling on the branch, his sweat dripped off his face, landing on Yukimuras' brow.

Sasuke looked up, giving a wishful look ahead, he could see the gate, he was so close now. He panted heavily, he could tell the rest of his pursurers were just watching him now, waiting for him to falter further, for even though he was down, he wasn't out.

He gazed down to his master, who groaned out in pain. The Ninja gritted his teeth, and with vigor he rose to his feet. He had to get his master back to Kai, had to get him safe. And so, to his followers' surprise, he darted away.

With adrenaline fire flowing through his veins, Sasuke ran as fast as he could. The following ninja hot on his tail. But with his one goal in mind, Sasuke wouldn't stop. More and more weapons were whizzing past, barely missing their target. He recieved many scrapes and cuts, but he ignored the tingle of pain from every graze. He could see the forest was ending, as the trees became more dispersed and few.

At the manor of Takeda was silent, the posted guards watching ahead. All were both shocked and confused when they saw Sasuke burst from the forest. And to their horror, a badly wounded Yukimura in his arms. They all leaped into action, readying their bows when they saw their masters' and his ninjas' pursurers'.

Sasuke gave a genuine smile of relief as he saw the guards at the ready. But he knew he wasn't out of the clear, the ninjas' were boldly chasing him still, obviously with full intent of fufilling their mission. Sasukes' vision began to blur, causing him to stumble slightly.

"No! Shit!" He cried. The ninja were now upon him, their weapons drawn and ready to strike. Sasuke instinctively covered his master, sheilding him with his body. He closed his eyes, but the sound of arrows whizzing past and cries of men, caused him to look behind. The ninja had fallen, arrows protruding from their bodies.

Sasuke rose, and not risking a chance of another attack, he ran inside the safe haven of Kai. He was greeted by hoards of guards and servants, all fussing over him and trying to get to the young master. But their voices began to fade, their figures becoming blurred shapes. And soon he was falling. He dropped to the floor, Yukimura rolling out of his arms to land beside him. And soon Sasukes' world became black.

...

"So how is he?"

"The Doctor said he should be fine, he suffered many wounds, but nothing life threatening. However..."

"Hmm, yes they were both lucky. Thanks to his skill and determination..." The voices faded in and out, only bits of conversation making sense.

"Oh I think he's coming too"

"Ugh..." Sasuke groaned as he opened his eyes for the first time in what seems like forever. Takeda Shingen was watching over him, a broad smile on his face.

"My Lord..." Sasuke muttered.

"You have been through an ordeal, my boy. You have been in and out of consciousness for the past three days." Shingen spoke softly.

"Yeah you're both very fortunate" Another voice spoke, Sasuke turned to look to his left, to see the one eyed dragon leaning against the door frame.

"Lord Masamune"

"He followed you from the battle field, there were many units chasing you. So he took out the rest." Shingen explained. Sasuke just looked at his Lord, the information sinking in. Then shot up.

"Yukimura!" Sasuke cried out, only to crumple to his front, groaning in pain.

"Calm yourself monkey boy... You don't want to re-open your wounds." Date stated.

"Where is Yukimura?" Sasuke gritted out.

"You need to rest first" Shingen commented. But the ninja was having none of it. He rose shakily to his feet.

"I need to see him" The two Lords' sighed. But Shingen stood and strode to the other side of the room, he pulled back the door to reveal another room. The tiger signalled for the ninja to go in. And slowly the ninja did. The room was dimly lit, five candles flickering in the dark. But Sasuke could see perfectly and his heart skipped.

"Master..." Sasuke choked out. Yukimura lay there, his upper body uncovered, except for the mass of bandages that were wrapped round his abdomen. Sasuke fell to his knees by his masters' side.

"He hasn't stirred, the doctor said he should live, thankfully Oda missed all the vitals... But it was close. He's lost alot of blood" Shingen explained, his voice heavy as he spoke.

"It was my fault..." Sasuke whimpered.

"No it wasn't, no one could have done anything... He's still alive thanks to you." Shingen assured the crestfallen ninja. But the light, haired male kept his head down. The Tiger Lord sighed heavily.

"I'll leave you two alone" And with no further words, he slid the door shut. There was no sound, except for the flicker of the flames and the almost audible breathing.

"Yukimura... I'm sorry I failed you" Sasuke breathed out as he gazed at his masters' face.

"I couldn't protect you from Oda, nor could I save you or myself from those bastards" Sasuke growled out. He hung his head in shame, humiliation coming off in waves. It damaged his pride greatly, such a feat can damage not only ones reputation as a ninja, but the bonds between master and servant. He had failed, and there was only one punishment for such a failure.

"In other cases I'd wouldn't even consider this... But for such a risky mistake I made, I will accept the ultimate price" Sasuke spoke in a monotone voice, accepting his choice as he pulled out a dagger, and began to reveal his midriff area.

"Forgive me... Yukimura" And closing his eyes, he plunged the dagger into his stomach. But when he felt no pain, he squinted his eyes open. An ungloved hand was gripping onto his wrist, holding it mere centremetres from the stomach.

"Don't..." A weak, feeble voice commanded. Yukimura was now looking up at Sasuke, with pained filled eyes.

"Yukimura" Sasuke breathed out.

"Don't even... think about it" Yukimura gripped harder on the dagger, pulling it away from Sasukes' exposed flesh. Sasuke allowed the action.

"I thought I lost you... was going to lose you" Sasuke smiled weakly. Relief flooded over his body, seeing his master alive. Yukimura smiled in return, he chucked the dagger to the side, the blade making a sharp, clang as it scuffled along the floor.

"And so did I, thankfully I woke up in time" Yuki chuckled, only to grasp his stomach.

"Master?"

"I thought I asked you to call me by my name?" Yukimura gave a grimace of a smile. Sasuke couldn't hold back the joyful flutter of laughter.

"Forgive me... I'm just relieved" Sasuke was almost close to tears.

"Come on, don't cry" Yukimura mused. The two laughed together, and when that became to painful for the young warrior, Sasuke would fuss over him.

The sun settled over the horizon, casting the land into night. And now the two warriors found themselves lying side by side. Sasuke rested on his right side, head held up by his hand. He just listened to his friend, only interupting when it looked like talking was becoming too much of a strain.

"What of Lord shingen?" Yukimura questioned.

"The Lord is perfectly fine. He has been worried about you" Sasuke replied. Yukimura seemed almost guilty for causing his Lord such trouble and worry.

"I must go and apologise for the inconvenience" Yukimura said as he began to rise. But Sasuke forced him back down onto his back.

"You need more rest, if you attempt to move now, you'll just collapse again. Which would only cause more worry" Sasuke reasoned. The young cub looked as if he were about to retort, but feeling the dull ache in his side begining to flare up again, he decided it was best to listen to his friend.

"Fine" he grunted. Sasuke smirked at his mini victory. It was silent for a few moments, at first it was contentable silence, but then awkwardness began to weedle its' way in. Sasuke had no clue what to say. The only thing running through his mind, were the words of his master.

_"I love you" _those three words...

_"I wonder if he even remembers saying that?"_ Sasuke pondered, glancing down at his masters' dozing face. The ninja took this time to study his masters' face, it was no longer had the soft, rounded boy shape, instead it was strong, angled, very adult looking. Though when asleep, Yukimuras' true youth shone.

Brown hair framed the angular face, and now not held back by the usual ribbon tie, it splayed out onto the pillow, some of the strands coming over the shoulder. And although closed, sasuke could imagine the fire in those deep brown eyes.

Then Sasukes' own eyes drifted down to the pale, slim yet full lips. Sasuke smiled, no one has ever touched those lips. But yet that thought made him sad. The young cub, has never experienced love. With his parents dying when he was so young, Lord Shingen took him in, and the young boy was brought up in the world of battles.

So with his own personal goal set, Sasuke lowered his lips to Yukimuras'. He hesitated, now wondering if it was such a good idea. And just as his lips were a mere inch away, Yukimura stirred, opening his eyes.

"Sasuke?" Yukimura questioned, though he did not look confused, no, more amused.

"Uh.. Ah Master, I... erm..." Sasuke stuttered as he sat upright. A light blush dusting his cheeks. Yukimura just smiled.

"Come here, Sasuke" Yukimura ushered. Sasuke didn't hesitate to lower himself once more. What shocked him was the sudden hand that grasped the back of his neck, and the feel of Yukimuras' lips firmly pressed against his. At the first the Ninja was stunned, frozen still. Yukimurahad no experience in this field, so when he didn't feel any response from the older male, he began to pull away.

"Oh no you don't" Sasuke growled, before recapturing the samurais' mouth. The kiss now had fire, both pairs of lips moving against each other. Yukimura felt as if he was in no pain what so ever, his body tingling with this new feeling that shook him to the core.

_"Keiji was right, this is so worth it" _Yukimura smirked internally. Sasuke peered through his eyelashes, and he had to restrain from going any further. His masters' eyes were shut, a blissed look on his face as a beautiful, crimson blush covered his cheeks. But he knew he couldn't. The main reason was because his masters' wound was far from healed, and secondly, Yukimura had no experience, heck this was his first kiss and he is nineteen. This relationship called for patience, and it will be well worth the wait.

The two parted, oxygen becoming an important necescity. The two just gazed into each others eyes, Sasuke giving a cocky smirk as he gazed down.

"So how was that?" He asked. Yukimura blushed even more... If that were possible.

"I... I really liked it" He stuttered. The ninja chuckled. He then nestled down next to the teen, pulling the covers over both of them.

"Well, when you're completely healed, we can do more of that... And maybe something else" A sly smile crept on the monkey ninja's lips. Yukimura not quite getting what the light haired teen was going on about just smiled.

"I would like that" Yukimura beamed. Sasuke nodded his head, and then the two fell into silence. After a few moments, Sasue believed his master was asleep, and was beginning to drift of himself.

"Thank you... For always being there" Sasukes' eyes widened at the random comment, and before he could even retort to the comment, Yukimura had already fallen to sleep. So now Sasuke laid there, watching his master sleep. The ninja frowned a little, a thoughtful look on his face. But in the end, he just ran his hand through his hair, sighing softly.

"And you too, Yukimura" Then the ninja too fell asleep, by his masters'... Lovers' side.

THE END

Au: phew... Well what ya guys think?

xXwhitesilverfangXx


End file.
